the protector
by SeverusWillAlwaysBeMyHero
Summary: what if bella was the cullen's white lighter and had to protect them instead of the  over way around?.But when edward and his family leaves she must find them before they get attacked!
1. INTRO

**charmed and twilight crossover**

**INTRO-**

Hi my name is bella swan or bella halliwell. I am the the youngest of the 4 charmed ones **(A/N: in my story there are 4 charmed ones) **and the most powerful. My powers are empath(can read and control emotions), i can see into the future, levetate, freeze and blow up things with just a motion of my hands, orb, heal, sense evil, move thing with my mind, and read minds.

My boyfriend and his family are vampires and i was sent to protect them by the elders, really old people in robes that live up in the sky and made of all good, because they (my boyfriend and his family) are pure good and demons will go after them and try to kill them. But I fell in love with one of them, edward cullen.

But they left to protect me and now i have to find them but first i have to go to my sisters, piper (the oldest), phoebe (second oldest), and paige (second youngest).


	2. Chapter 1

**Last time:**

_But they left to protect me and now i have to find them but first i have to go to my sisters, piper (the oldest), phoebe (second oldest), and paige (second youngest)._

**Chapter two-**

**bella's POV.**

I orbed into the manor only to find piper and her husband, leo, making out on the couch.

"hey just because your married doesn't mean you guess can just make out like that. Your going to reck my eye site!" i said jokingly

"wha- bella! what are you doing here" piper stood up and ran over and hugged me tight

"well i need your help. I'll explain in a bit but we need paige and phoebe!" i told her

"paige come her and bring pheebs with ya" piper screamed into the sky

a second later i saw a bunch of blue light formed and when they went away there stood phoebe and paige "Bella! i had no idea you were coming!" paige said

"well i need to talk to you guys" i led them to the living room where i sat down "well you know my charges right? vampires" they nodded "well i kinda fell inlove with one of them. Edward" leo and piper nodded understandibly "and they still think that i'm a defenceless human but me and edward fell inlove anyway so they dicided to leave to protect me and edward said he didn't love me anymore" they gasped "but i read his mind and he was thinking about how sad i looked and how much he loved me and he was only leaving to protect me, ironic huh? anyway i couldn't stop him and tell him the truth it would just freak him out but i have to find them before a demon does" i finished

"you sertenly are in a pickle." phoebe said "but we could try scrying for them. have anything of theirs?"

"yea i brang edward's coat" i held up a bag i had in my hand and i reached in and the minute i touched his jacket i got a vission

_**~~~ vission~~~**_

_it was the cullens in a house and they were unpacking when five lower level demons shimered in and edward got hit with a plasma ball and flew back into the wall. then it zoomed in on a clock *4:30*_

_**~~~end of vission~~~**_

"bella what did you see" piper asked me

"t-the cullens being atacked by five lower level demons and- and"tears started to run down my cheeks

"what bella!" paige said pulling me into a hug

"and edward gets hit with a plasma ball" i choked out "it's happening in" i looked at my wrist watch *4:00* "a half in hour! we have to hurry"

we all ran up stairs, me with edwards coat in hand, to the attic. phoebe took out the contry map (USA) and i grabbed the crystal and started to scri. it landed on alaska "Get the alaska map!" piper handed it to me. it landed on a small town called _**Tanana **_"get me the map for _**Tanana**_" i said. it took alittle while to find it but i found a adress.

"it's" i looked at my wrist watch "4:29 come on grab my hand" a second later we were in the house i saw in my vission and the cullens were unpacking.

"bella?" alice was the first to notic me. before i could explain the demons showed up. i blew up one then another started to make a plasma ball

"no!" i shouted i ran over to edward pushed him out of the way and not a moment to soon. the plasma ball hit me strait in the gut and i was sent flying across the room and slammed into the wall. i felt pain run up my spine and then my world went black

**edward's POV.**

leaving bella was the hardest thing i ever had to do.

anyways we were in our new house in _**Tanana, alaska **_unpacking when i heard alice say "Bella?"

i turned around and there she was my bella along with three othe girls. i was shocked. she opened her mouth to say something but never got the chance because 5 guys apeared in our house. bella blew one up with her hands. i was even more shocked but then she ran up to me and pushed me and i saw why one of those _things_ was about to throw something at me but she pushed me out of the way and took the blow. she was thrown into the wall and crashed into our new glass coffee table.

"Bella!" i screamed and ran over to her. she was barely breathing

"Oh no you just didn't hurt my sister!" one of the girls that bella arived with said. _sister? _she stuck her hands out like bella did and blew two others up. then the other two took out little viles filled with something in them and threw it at _those things_ and they urupted in flames. i turned my attention back to bella

"bella? love, can you hear me?" i shook her lightly but she was out cold

one of the girls walked up to me "hold her out so i can heal her" she told me

i did as i was told and that girl stuck her hands out over bella's stomach and her hands started to glow. bella's wound slowly started to heal. after a minute of that bella sat up quickly gasping for air


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank every one that reviewed, added my story to their story alerts or fav stories, and added me as one of their fav authors. It means soooooooooo much to me that so many ppl like my story and read it. Tell your friends!**

**Powers of other witches-**

**Piper- freeze and blow up things with her hands**

**Phoebe- empathy, levitation, and premonition**

**Paige- orbing, healing, tela-orbing (moving thing with her mind through orbing)**

**Chapter 2-**

**Bella's POV**

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Edward's face. I reached to touch my hand to his cheek instinctively. As soon as our skin made contact I felt content and safe knowing I'm with him, the one I love.

He didn't pull away of shrug my hand off. Instead he smiled warmly down on me, love radiating off him that only him, jasper, phoebe, and I can feel.

At this point I became aware of all the other people in the room, and their emotions. And it was driving me crazy. Intense worry and slight confusion.

"Uh… hi" I said awkwardly

"Ok what's going on?" Emmett asked

"Well… I'm a witch" the others opened there mouths to protest that I was wrong "did you see what just happened? That has to be enough proof for you to believe me"

"Ok, we believe you but… who are they" Edward pointed at my sisters

"My sisters" I put plainly acting as if it was nothing, just to annoy them.

"You have sisters?" Alice asked

"Yep" I popped the 'p' "this is piper, the oldest" I pointed to piper. She waved. "This is phoebe" I pointed to phoebe.

"Hi it's great to finally meet you!" phoebe said

"The hyper one" I finished. My sisters laughed. "And finally Paige. The smart one" she smiled warmly

"Bella, don't you want stand up?" Alice asked me. But seeing that I was in Edward's lap I just shook my head and rapped my arms around his neck.

"Ok…" _that was her brilliant answer to my answer?_ Wow that sounded weird even in my head.

"Do you have any powers" Emmett asked which was shortly followed by a smack from rose "ow!"

"Well I am a very powerful witch. Have you heard of the charmed ones?" I asked

"Well, yes the whole supernatural community has heard of them. The four most powerful witches ever. Destined to fight demons and keep the world safe from evil." Carlisle said

"Well… me and my sisters are the charmed ones" my voice growing smaller because I knew Edward would have a cow if he found out I have been fighting demons since I was 13 years old.

"What!" Edward growled

**Yay! I'm done! I'm so proud of myself for finishing! But sorry it's kinda short. But please review!**


	4. sorry

**A/N-**

**sorry but i can't finish this story i have been reading alor of fanfiction's and they are all writen so well and i realized my stories are writen terribly. i am so sorry i know how mad i get when authors cancel stories i love, you are free to flame all you want and throw virtual rocks at me if you feel that way. i am so sorry to the fans i am disapointing**


	5. AN

A/N:

i am sooooooooooooooo sorry but i just can't continue it, i don't even like bella/edward or twilight any more but anyone is free to adopt it. i feel terrible!


End file.
